


The Quinjet convenience

by SonOfTol



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTol/pseuds/SonOfTol
Summary: For Jen,Our Director





	The Quinjet convenience

  
“Completely and utterly reckless!”  
Phil Coulson stepped back as an angry May stopped pacing and walked towards him, her face livid.  
“I mean what were you thinking?” May asked him, resuming her pacing.  
“I thought I could fix it” Coulson told her.  
“You can’t even fix a toaster”  
“I know, but this didn’t seem so difficult”  
“Enough” may slammed her fist down onto the directors desk.  
“Phil” May said sympathetically “in the space of 10 minutes, you broke a Quinjet, so now it’s down until Fitz can repair it”  
“10 minutes has got to be a record right? Besides, you mentioned it was broken”  
“I said there was something wrong with the loading ramp” May told him “last I checked, you were messing about with one of the engines”  
“In my defence…” Phil began.  
“Don’t”  
There was a pause.  
“Last time I checked, I was the director” Phil said “what give you the right to boss me about?”  
“The fact that you ruined a Quinjet gives me the right to boss you about” May told him.  
“You know, I don’t recall you ever having such interest in the Quinjets before”Phil said.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean you don’t normally come to me with concerns over equipment” Phil continued  
“Did you bring up the Quinjet just as an excuse to talk to me?” He began to smile.  
For a second he swore he saw a flicker of a smile appear on Mays face before it returned to her usual stern expression.  
“No” she continued “I brought it up to because you can’t do everything just because you’re the director.”  
“I’m trying to lead by example” Phil told her.  
“Oh so you want everyone else to start breaking the Quinjets too?” She asked sarcastically.  
Their argument was cut short as Coulson received a message from Daisy who was out on a recon mission with Lincoln.  
Sir, we’ve got movement”  
“Go ahead Daisy” Coulson told her, pressing pause on his and Mays argument.  
“Looks like around 10 guys heading into the abandoned building on 5th” Daisy told him “correction, make that 15, all armed, what do you want us to do?”  
“Nothing” Coulson replied “stay there until me and May arrive”  
“You’re the boss, waiting on you”  
The feed went silent, Coulson looked at May.  
“Can we finish this later, we’ve got to go deal with this”  
May sighed.  
“Sure, but I’m holding you to that”  
“I’ll go get the gear” Coulson told her, heading to leave his office “you ready the Quinjet”  
“I’m guessing a different one then the one you broke?”  
Coulson didn’t answer her as he walked out the office.

  
They had no time to chat while loading up the Quinjet, nor while flying to Daisy’s location.  
Once they got there they met up with Daisy and Lincoln who briefed them on what they’d seen.  
“From what we know” Daisy told them “theres 15 of them escorting a crate, contents unknown”  
“They’re currently in that building “Lincoln continued “the one next to the Soap store.”  
Phil gave an involuntary shudder, the rest of them looked at him.  
“Sorry, not completely over the framework” he told them.  
“Anyway” Daisy continued “we think the best way in is through the side door and then we split into teams, Lincoln and I will find the cargo while you two take care of the escort.”  
“Sounds like a plan” May said “lets go”  
They set off towards the building.

  
Once they got to the building, they split into their assigned teams, Daisy and Lincoln headed down a hallway to try and find the mystery package they’d seen being unloaded, while Coulson and May headed in the opposite direction, to find the men that had been escorting the package. May looked at Coulson, his face blank except for an expression of determination, she had a terrible thought, what if something happened before she got a chance to talk to him, before she could ponder this thought anymore, they turned the corner and spotted a group of men, all armed, resembling the men they’d seen escorting the mystery box, they fired shots towards them but with minor success, only hitting one of them, the men turned around and opened fire, May grabbed a Coulson and threw him behind a wall while ducking behind one herself.  
They were pinned down.  
“How many?” Phil asked May, firing shots round the corner.  
“About six” she replied, mimicking him, sending more shots towards their attackers, “make that five” she added, as they heard the groans of the injured man stop.  
“Lets deal with them” Phil told her.  
May couldn't bare not telling him, she knew they'd been up against worse before, she didn't know what she was thinking, she just knew she had to tell him.  
"Phil, wait"  
Coulson looked at her.  
"What is it?"  
May took a deep breath.  
"I lied" May confessed.  
"Lied about what?" Phil asked.  
"I did use the Quinjet as an excuse to talk to you"  
"Don't think this is the right time May" Phil told her as several more bullets whizzed over their heads.  
"In fact I may have ripped out one of the primary engine connectors" May continued.  
"May" Phil looked at her scandalised.  
"you know I'm not good with avionics but even I know that if Fitz's team can't fix it, they might as well scrap it."  
More bullets whizzed past.  
"I know, I know" May replied, leaning out from behind her hiding place to fire at their attackers, they heard moans from the men she hit. "I just really wanted to talk to you"  
"I'm flattered" Phil said as he sent shots in the same direction, hitting another assailant. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
"I wanted to ask......" May began but was cut short as more bullets were sent their way.  
"Quick, through here" Phil said as he pointed to a door that had a sign saying "physics room" spelt out in equations, May nodded to show she understood.  
"You go, I'll cover you" Coulson told her "on three, one...two...three!"  
As soon as she heard three, May sprinted from her cover over to Phil, over to safety, while he fired at the goons to cover her.  
"Thanks"  
"Come on"  
They burst through the door into the room, it was completely empty apart from a few tables and a gunman, May despatched him with a single bullet.  
"Can you reach Daisy or Lincoln?" Coulson asked her.  
"Negative" May replied "I expect they're busy trying to find that cargo"  
"Well we can't stay here, we'll have to move forward" Coulson said.  
May peaked out the door at the other end of the room.  
I count 4 of them" May told him, closing the door.  
"What's the plan?" Coulson asked.  
"Stay here" May told him.  
"Why?"  
"Stay here" May repeated as she exited out the door.  
Coulson pressed his ear to the door and heard May taking down the assailants, one by one, he felt a strong emotional attraction to her because of this, she'd kept him safe at the cost of injuring herself, after a few minutes of hearing yells and shots, the hallway went silent, Phil heard footsteps heading towards him, he stepped back from the door, pointing his gun at the door, as it opened, Mays head poked around the door, sporting a bloody nose.  
"All clear lets go" she told him.  
As Coulson headed out the door he noticed May was limping slightly, he looked down and noticed that she had suffered a knife wound to the leg.  
“May…” Coulson began, the look on his face, one of horror, he hated seeing her injured.  
“I’m fine” May told him “come on, let’s go find Daisy and Lincoln”  
“How’d you know where they are?”  
“I felt an earthquake below us” May answered.  
They headed off to join up with Daisy’s team.

Coulson and May headed down a flight of stairs and entered another room, containing another hostile, the man pointed his gun at may and fired, but Coulson pushed her out of the way, the bullet hitting him in his left knee, he buckled under the pain, May ran straight at the man, punching him in the stomach, the man exclaimed in pain, he went to retaliate, but May was too quick, jumping onto a nearby table, she pulled out her gun and shot him twice in the place she’d just punched him, he fell onto the ground where he moved no more.  
“Phil” Mays voice was full of concern “why’d you do that, why take a bullet for me?”  
Coulson moaned in pain.  
“You’re quicker then me” he answered “you could find Daisy and take him down quicker then I could.”  
Suddenly the door behind them opened, it was Daisy and Lincoln.  
“We found the cargo” Lincoln told them “it was parts from an Ultron bot shipped from Slokovia”  
“Tac teams got it” Daisy continued “what happened?”  
“Gunshot to the knee” May answered “quick, help me move him.”  
Lincoln grabbed Coulson other arm and helped May carry him out of the building to the Quinjet, to the safety.

  
It had been two days since the mission, May hadn’t seen Coulson since he was discharged from the med bay, Simmons had patched him up, however, he was on crutches for a week, he was currently in his office, arranging a prisoner transfer with General Talbot, May knocked on his door.  
“Come in”  
May entered, she caught a glimpse of General Talbot on screen before he disappeared.  
“Ah May” Coulson caught sight of her “I was just arranging a transfer with Talbot for that Ultron bot and the guys we caught, how’s your leg”  
“It’s fine” May told him “Phil, you know when you took that bullet for me?”  
“I do”  
"Well I got you something to say thanks" May said, handing him a package, Coulson unwrapped it, it was a picture of his favourite actress, signed to Phil.  
"Do you like it?" May asked "it's from that actress from Stargate you love so much, the one that plays "Camile Wray"  
"I love it" Coulson said, hanging it up on the wall "thank you"  
“May went to leave.  
“I haven’t forgotten about the Quinjet”  
May turned around Coulson was looking at her.  
“For what it’s worth I found it sweet”  
“You did?”  
“And Fitz managed to fix it so there’s no lasting damage” Phil told her.  
“I may have to break it again” May said, starting to smile.  
Coulson gave a small laugh.  
“So it’s true, you really just wanted to talk to me?”  
“Yes” May told him “you know relationships aren’t my strong point but I really like you”  
“May, I really like you too” Coulson replied, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a bottle.  
“Is that a bottle of heig?” She asked.  
“I thought it’s time I got another one” he said as he poured two glasses of the liquid and handed one to May. “To our future together”  
May raised her glass then drank.  
“So how do you want to start?” Coulson asked, putting down his glass.  
“Oh I’ve got an idea” May replied, and without further warning, she pulled Phil towards her and kissed him.  
It came as a shock to Phil but it was a pleasant one, he embraced May, running one hand through her hair and placing the other one on her back.  
After several moments they broke apart.  
“This is the start of something different isn’t it?” May asked Phil.  
“Melinda, I adore you” Phil replied.  
“I’ll take that as a yes” May replied, as they kissed again.

 


End file.
